Sustained Black
by basketcases02
Summary: Haru has gone black and for some reason isn't changing back. His family must work together to get this crazy cow under control. Strong language. Yaoi themes. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

Warnings: Rated "M" mostly for foul language and sexual dialogue. Story does contain other non-graphic sexual content. Please do not read this if you are bothered by the idea of two men together.

A/N: This fic is completely silly. Characters may seem out of character, and the plot is probably completely implausible, but I had fun writing this one. Please let me know your opinion. Positive and negative feedback welcome!

Sustained Black:

Unfortunate Accident

Haru was happier than he had been in ages because now he had proof of his love for Yuki. He patted his hip affectionately. It was still slightly tender, but the pain had only further proven his love. Haru sighed and smiled wistfully. He knew that he technically had Rin and Yuki kind of shared Tohru with Kyou, but that didn't stop him from worshipping his slightly older cousin. He knew that he didn't really want to be with Yuki in the same way he had when he was younger, well, at least his white side didn't, but his black side didn't appear all that much. In fact, it had been several months since he had last turned black and pissed off Rin.

Haru waved as Tohru, Yuki, and Kyou approached. He would not let them in on his secret just yet.

"Would you stop looking at me like that, stupid cat, I didn't realize the pop tarts had your name on them," Yuki told his cousin who glared at him.

"If you weren't such a pig, everyone in the house could get something to eat," Kyou snapped.

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. I didn't even have one before today, so who's the real pig?"

Tohru appeared close to tears. "I'm so sorry; I had one yesterday, please forgive me."

"Now see what you've done." Yuki's tone was icy.

"Shut up!" Kyou looked like he wanted to punch his cousin but knew better than to do it at school.

"Oh, no, I'm okay," Tohru said quickly. "Kyou-kun didn't upset me at all; I'm just disappointed in myself."

"You have no reason to be," Kyou assured her. "It was that damn rat who ate the last one."

"I'll buy you a whole damn box of pop tarts if it will shut you up," Yuki told him before putting his arms out to prevent Haru from throwing himself at him. "Hello, Haru"

"Yuki." Haru radiated warmth. "Hi, Tohru"

"Hi!" Tohru answered brightly.

"Hey," Kyou mumbled.

Haru nodded at him before returning his gaze to Yuki. "You look nice today."

"Uh…thanks," Yuki shifted uncomfortably, ignoring Kyou's smirk. "I heard that Rin's really recovering at the hot springs."

"Yeah, I got a letter from her yesterday. It sounds like she's starting to feel better. I hope she comes back soon; I miss her so much." Haru couldn't wait to hold her again.

Yuki appeared slightly relieved.

"Oh, I hope she got the flowers I sent her." Tohru exclaimed. "I just wish I could do more."

Haru gave the girl a small smile. "She loved them."

"Well, I guess it's about time for class," Yuki said as he glanced at the clock.

Kyou shrugged, and Tohru rushed away as she caught sight of Hana and Uo. "See you in class," she called.

Haru wished that Kyou would leave them alone, but the cat yawned loudly and appeared to be waiting to walk to class with Yuki.

"Ummm…Yuki, I was wondering if you'd come into the bathroom with me," Haru asked nervously.

Kyou choked in the middle of another yawn. Yuki's eyes went wide. "Why?" was all he managed.

"I want to show you something," Haru answered pleadingly. "I just thought you should see it."

Kyou began openly laughing causing Haru's face to flush hot with embarrassment. Yuki seemed even more uncomfortable than usual, but Haru's hurt expression caused him to cast an evil glanceat Kyou before saying, "Sure."

Kyou gave Yuki an incredulous expression before shaking his head and saying, "You're a braver man than I."

Haru felt his anger rising, but quickly pushed it down. Soon Yuki would see and realize how special he was to him. Yuki glared at Kyou before grabbing Haru's wrist and leading him to the bathroom. Once inside Yuki was relieved to find it empty. "What did you want to show me?" he asked not really noticing that Kyou had soundlessly opened the door to watch.

Haru unzipped his tight, black pants, and Yuki jumped back. Kyou gasped but did not exit the room. Haru flipped down one side of his pants at the zipper exposing naked flesh and a small gray rat tatooed on his hipbone. "Do you like it?" he asked innocently.

He began to feel uncomfortable when Yuki stared at the rat silently. He hoped his cousin was speechless with joy, but he began to feel awkward when Kyou burst into mocking laughter. "Man, that's even worse than I thought! So Yuki are you going to get a cow to match? And I thought Kagura's cat-pack was humiliating, this is hysterical!"

Haru suddenly felt ashamed. He knew Yuki didn't feel quite the same, but he had hoped that he would at least be flattered. Haru suddenly wanted away from everyone. So he ran toward the door planning to push the smirking cat out of the way. He could feel his anger rising. He didn't want to turn into his black side.

"Haru, wait!" Yuki called too late as Haru slipped into the water in front of the sink and hit his head on the counter.

Yuki and Kyou leaned over Haru's still form. "Should we get the nurse?" Kyou asked, although he didn't seem too concerned.

"This is all your fault," Yuki stated through clenched teeth.

Haru emitted a low groan. The two leaned over further as Haru's eyes snapped open. "What the hell are you looking at?" he yelled causing both to jump back. "I crack my head, and you assholes just stand there like you're waiting for me to wake up and suck your dicks."

"Like we're waiting for what?" Yuki wrinkled his nose.

"Say that again," Kyou hissed.

Haru held his head and sat up slowly. "You want to fight, Kitty Boy?"

"Someone needs to teach your punk ass a lesson," Kyou shot back.

"Stupid cat, he doesn't know what he's doing. Can't you tell he's gone black?"

"That isn't an excuse," Kyou snarled as he held out his fists. Yuki stepped between them.

Haru caressed his cousin's cheek with a pointer finger. "As much as I like seeing you in the middle of us, Yuki, you better move before you get your hot little ass hurt."

Yuki stood his ground. He couldn't have them getting into trouble at school.

"There you are!" a shrill voice called from the doorway as Momiji appeared and grabbed Haru by the wrist. "You're all late for class." Haru flung Momiji across the bathroom and into the wall causing the smaller boy to cry, "Waaa," He then went to leave. He turned to his shocked cousins. "I'll deal with you both later." He told them meaningfully."

"I hope this doesn't last long," Yuki said to no one in particular. "Black Haru at school can be particularly ugly."

Momiji picked himself up off the ground. "He's never been that mean to me. Not even black." The boy dusted off his school girl uniform before going to find his errant cousin.

"I think you're currently winning the craziest stalker contest." Kyou announced almost cheerfully.

"Hmmph." Yuki left the bathroom angrily.

Back in the classroom Tohru gave them both a worried smile. The teacheryelledat them and immediately sent them to the hallway for being late.

"This is all your boyfriend's fault," Kyou said sulkily.

"Hey, stupid cat, if you wouldn't have been dying to see what Haru had to show me, none of this would have happened. It's your own damn fault."

They sat in silence glaring at each other. Kyou opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a loud banging noise and shouting from the classroom down the hall. They turned to face each other. The noise was from Haru and Momiji's class.

* * *

As Haru had left the bathroom, he had felt strangely free. It was as if the blow to the head had knocked some sense into him. He no longer felt the need to suppress his baser instincts. He no longer felt like being nice. It was as if his white side had diminished leaving only his darker personality. 

He strolled into the classroom. The teacher began lecturing him. He walked up to her and flipped up her skirt revealing white cotton underwear. "Sexy panties," he drawled before slapping her on the ass. Normally he had his white side to keep him in check, but White Haru must have been sleeping. The teacher knocked into her desk causing her overhead projector to crash to the floor. The students who had been silent all began talking at once as Momiji and the teacher screeched at Haru.

"What is going on?" the principal yelled from the doorway. The teacher shrieked something incomprehensible and pointed at Haru. Finally one of the girls told him what had happened.

"Hatsuharu Sohma, you're suspended," the principal boomed.

"Why don't you just expel me, mother…" Haru's mouth had been covered by Momiji's hand.

"He meant to say that will be fine," Momiji assured him. He squirmed as Haru began licking his palm sensuously. "I'll call our cousin to come get him."

The principal nodded and led the two from the room. Momiji called Hatori, then the principal left the cousins alone in his office.

"Why'd you interfere, you stupid little bastard?" Haru demanded. "I don't want to ever come back to this stupid school."

"I don't think I've ever seen you black this long." Momiji sounded worried.

"Get used to it, baby. I'm here to stay." Haru leaned in and kissed him on the nose. Momiji was kind of sexy in that girly uniform.

"Uh…yeah." Momiji backed out the door slowly. "I'm sure Hari will be here soon. Buh-bye!"

Haru smirked as he waited for the doctor.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.**

**Warnings: Rated "M" mostly for foul language and sexual dialogue. Story does contain other non-graphic sexual content. Please do not read this if you are bothered by the idea of two men together.**

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Sustained Black:**

**Love Lesson**

Everyone had heard about Haru's fiasco by lunch including Yuki, Kyou, and Tohru. "Poor Miwa-sensei; she must feel so humiliated," Tohru lamented.

"Poor Haru," Yuki sighed. "When he comes around, he'll be mortified."

"He'd deserve it," Kyou snapped "That guys always an asshole."

Yuki angrily stirred his peas. "The only one who's an asshole is you!"

"Please don't fight," Tohru pleaded.

The three of them continued eating in silence.

* * *

Hatori was not pleased when he retrieved his cousin from the principal's office. Black Haru had been in trouble at school before, but never for anything as ridiculous as this. They didn't speak until they were both in the car. 

Haru leaned back against the door and put his feet up on the seat before asking, "What's up, Doc?" while he tapped at Hatori's groin with a foot.

"I guess you're still black," Hatori said calmly ignoring the innuendo.

"Guess I am," Haru answered with a smirk. "Ever been sucked off in a moving vehicle in broad daylight?"

"Not recently," Hatori answered evenly. "How long have you been black?"

Haru shrugged. "A while."

Hatori didn't look at him until they reached the estate. He turned off the car and glanced at Haru with concern. "How did you get that knot on your head?"

"I fell," Haru answered simply. "Now if you're done playing twenty-fucking questions, I have some things I need to do."

Hatori watched with concern as Haru exited the car and ran in the direction of his house.

Haru locked himself in his room. His parents wouldn't be home from work for hours. He pulled a piece of stationary out of his desk and sprawled a letter to Rin:

_Dear Rin, _

You are a stupid slut, and I hope you de. Go tie a rock around your neck and dive face first into a hot spring. I know you've screwed Shigure and anyone else who would have you. You're a fat ugly whore. DIE! DIE! DIE!

Love,

Haru

Haru smiled as he sealed the letter and wrote the address for the spring. He wondered how the bitch would react and laughed wickedly. One thing was for sure, it would clear the way for him and Yuki.

Haru slowly removed his school uniform. He hoped he'd never have to wear the ugly thing again. When he had removed every stitch of his clothing, he stood before his full length mirror. "Damn, I'm sexy," he proclaimed aloud. Yuki had no idea what was coming for him. Haru fondled the rat on his hip. Soon that little rat tattoo would be kissing Yuki's… Haru's lusty thoughts were interrupted by the telephone. Haru ran to the kitchen to get the black cordless before sprawling out across the couch.

"Yeah," he addressed the person on the other line.

"Haa-san? Hatori said you went black today."

"Go jack off and mind your own business," Haru told Shigure.

There was silence for a few moments. Haru got impatient and hung up the phone.

He stayed on the couch idly nibbling the antennae thinking about what he could do for fun. He then stared at the phone for a few minutes before smirking and dialing a number.

"Hello," Ayame's voice rang out on the other end.

"Hello." Haru had deepened his voice. "Is this the shop that sells sexy clothes?"

"We can create any outfit you want," Ayame answered politely.

"Can you make a sexy nurse outfit?"

"Of course!" Ayame sounded delighted.

"For a man?"

"Absolutely!"

"Would you model it for me?"

There was silence on the other end.

Haru repeated himself. "Would you model it for me?"

"That depends. What do you look like?" Ayame asked coyly.

"I always knew you were a little faggot! I bet you'd love to wrap your mouth around my big, hard…"

"Are you the guy I met online last night?" Ayame interrupted with a purr. "I had so hoped you'd call. I mean, some men are afraid to call strangers, but I always knew I'd find someone to have nasty phone sex with me. Go ahead and keep telling me what a naughty little queer I am. Tell me what I want to do to you, baby, or what I want you to do to me…"

Haru put down the phone deciding that Ayame was no fun. He needed to find someone worth tormenting. He traced the phone down his chest as he imagined just how much fun he could have tormenting Yuki. Soon his hand replaced the phone as he thought of his pale cousin.

He almost jumped at a knock at the door. Haru walked over and threw it open, leaning casually against the doorframe. The usually stoic Hatori gasped at the naked Haru who had struck a sexy pose. He was obviously aroused. "Doctor, Doctor, bring me the news," Haru said throatily.

"I was worried about you," Hatori informed him concentrating on a spot above Haru's head. "It seems that hitting your head may have affected you somehow."

Haru yawned. "Like what you see?" he asked as he gestured at his body. Hatori unconsciously looked and noticed the rat tattoo. He stared.

"I think you should come with me to the hospital."

"Screw you!"

"I plan to take you tomorrow. I already made an appointment."

"Whatever," Haru answered back hoping Hatori would just go away. He had just remembered that school was about to let out and he had two extremely cute cousins to pick up. "You gonna just stand there staring at my junk, or are you gonna come in and play?"

"I'm going to leave," Hatori said, turning away and giving Haru exactly what he had wanted, as the doctor left, he cast a few worried glances over his shoulder.

Haru went back inside and threw on a pair of black leather pants, a tight black wife-beater, and some black leather boots. He stood in front of the mirror appraisingly. He was still pretty damn hot, though not as hot as when donned in just a birthday suit.

He ran his fingers through his black and white hair before exiting the house and heading to his cousin's school.

000

Hiro Sohma smiled at his beautiful cousin. Kisa Sohma was the most wonderful woman in all the world, and someday he would marry her.

"Hey, ugly," he said as he tugged lightly at her hair. "It may cramp my style, but I guess I'll go ahead and walk you home." He yanked her bag from her arms. "You're so weak I doubt you can carry this."

Kisa smiled slightly and murmured, "Thanks, Hiro-san."

"I'm not carrying it for you, I'm carrying it so that you can keep up."

"Maybe we can watch that new anime together," Kisa said ignoring Hiro's meanness. She knew how he really felt. "I've heard that _Princess of Badminton_ is the best."

"Uh, sure," Hiro answered, secretly elated.

Kisa let out a squeal of pure delight when she saw their older cousin. Hiro groaned inwardly. He hated it when he had to share Kisa's attention. "Ha-san!" she called waving, before running and throwing herself into Haru's arms.

Hiro sulked over to his two cousins. That's when he noticed that Haru didn't seem quite right. He was still holding Kisa and nuzzling his face into her hair.

"You are just too cute," he was saying softly. "You smell so good, I just want to eat you." Haru made eye contact with Hiro before sticking out his pierced tongue and pretending to lick Kisa's neck. Of course she didn't see.

Hiro frowned. He was slightly surprised Haru would joke that way. He knew he should say something but he didn't know what. Suddenly, Kisa let out a shriek. "Haru, watch it!"

"Sorry, Kisa dear. I guess my hand slipped," Haru told her innocently. Hiro wished he was bigger and could kick some ass.

"We better go, Hiro or we'll miss our show," Kisa said as she smoothed out her skirt.

Hiro threw her backpack at her. "I'm going home!" he said angrily.

Kisa's wide eyes stared at him with confusion. She wasn't sure what she had done to make him so angry. Tears shimmered.

Haru threw an arm around her shoulder. "Don't cry little Kisa, I'll watch the show with you. Yes, I'll _come_." Kisa didn't seem to notice Haru's leer. For some reason Hiro couldn't stand the idea of the two of them spending an afternoon together.

"Then I'm coming too," Hiro said quickly taking back the bag.

"That can be arranged." Haru licked his lips leaving Hiro with the feeling that something was crawling on him.

"Are you okay, Haa-san?" Kisa asked sweetly as the three of them headed toward Haru's home where they had decided to go watch the show.

"Never better," Haru answered honestly.

The three of them were sitting on the couch watching the anime. Haru had positioned himself so that he was sitting between the two much to Hiro's annoyance.

"I wonder if Sissy likes this show too?" Kisa thought aloud at the commercial. Hiro hoped not because that would mean his afternoons with Kisa would always be shared with someone else.

"I think it's lame," Haru said coldly. "Like Hiro."

"Hey!" Hiro shouted. "We can leave."

"_You_ can leave," Haru snapped back.

"Shh…it's back on." Kisa didn't respond to their conversation, but she cast Haru a slightly worried expression. Haru reacted by pulling her into his lap. She giggled uncomfortably before kissing his cheek. Hiro tried to concentrate on the TV; Haru was definitely acting weird.

"Stop it, Haru, that tickles," Kisa giggled softly.

Hiro's head snapped sideways and he saw Haru blowing in Kisa's ear and then put his lips to her neck.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Hiro yelled angrily. "Leave her alone you perv!"

Haru pulled Hiro into his lap so that he was next to Kisa. "I think I'm doing this." Soon Hiro's protesting lips were covered by Haru's and Kisa's eyes were wide with shock as the hand not firmly holding the back of Hiro's head began trailing down Kisa's neck and was soon fumbling with the top of her blouse.

"Hatsuharu Sohma!" Yuki screeched from the doorway. Haru cursed himself for not locking the door. "You better still be black, or I swear, by all that's holy, I will kill you for this disgusting act!"

Haru allowed the two to fall off his lap and hit the floor with a thud before rising and moving toward his favorite cousin.

"Are you okay?" Kisa crawled over to Hiro with concern and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Don't touch me!" Yuki snapped as Haru wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Soon you'll be begging me to touch you," Haru promised quietly in his ear.

"I highly doubt it." Yuki shoved his cousin away. "Hatori warned me that you might still be black."

Kisa let out a sigh of relief. "So this is Black Haru. I thought he was acting strangely, but I didn't realize he had gotten mad."

"He was angry as he hit his head in the bathroom today. Hatori thinks he could be black for a while," Yuki explained.

"Then he better stay the hell away from me," Haru said, still clutching Kisa.

"Just trying to teach you what to do with her." Haru chuckled.

Yuki slapped him.

Haru didn't hit back as he knew he was no match for Yuki, besides, Black Haru had never wanted to beat up Yuki. Hurt him maybe, but not beat him up. His cheek tingled where Yuki's fingers had been, and Haru was suddenly even more aroused. He'd have to find new ways to piss off Yuki.

"Take Kisa and get out," Yuki said calmly turning to Hiro.

Hiro didn't have to be asked twice and soon he and Kisa were out the door leaving Yuki alone with Haru.

TBC

Please tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.**

**Warnings: Rated "M" mostly for foul language and sexual dialogue. Story does contain other non-graphic sexual content. Please do not read this if you are bothered by the idea of two men together.**

**A/N: Sorry if the last chapter was creepy. I didn't mean anything by it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Sustained Black:**

**Captive Captors**

"Want me to yourself?" Haru asked Yuki with a smirk after Kisa and Hiro had fled the scene.Yuki gave him a half smile. "I want the old Haru back."

"What? You like it better when I'm all pansy ass and doting over you?" Haru moved toward his cousin who surprisingly didn't back away.

Yuki didn't answer. He leaned in and kissed Haru hard on the mouth. Haru pulled away with surprise.

"What? Isn't it what you want?" Yuki's eyes held amusement.

"Uh, yeah, but are you just trying to shock me back to white? Because I'm never going back to being that pussy again. You can just forget it and tell Hatori there's no way I'm going to no hospital."

Yuki shrugged. "Have it your way." He then kissed Haru again. "I think I could get used to you this way," he whispered before tracing Haru's jaw line softly with his lips. Haru pushed his hips into Yuki's. He wanted the rat so badly. "When I'm done coming inside of you," Yuki continued, "You won't walk for a week."

Haru moaned as Yuki pushed him into the wall and slid a hand up Haru's shirt. "I want you," Haru moaned between kisses.

Yuki pushed him toward his bedroom, kicking the door shut with his foot. He shoved Haru onto the bed, crawled on top of him, pinned his wrists above his head while whispering, "I want to explore every inch of you. I want to make you scream out my name again and again." Haru was so caught up in what Yuki was saying that he didn't notice he had been handcuffed to the bed.

"Kinky," he moaned bucking his body against Yuki who in response hopped off his cousin.

"Not really," he answered. "You'll stay here until tomorrow when Hatori is ready to take you to the hospital. This should keep you out of trouble. Believe me, I'm doing this for your own good."

"You bastard!" Haru thrashed against his restraints. His only comfort was that Yuki was obviously aroused. "Where did you learn to talk dirty like that?"

"Porn," Yuki answered simply. "Shigure has quite a collection. Kyou and I watch it whenever he and Tohru are away."

"You watch porn with Kyou?" Haru was sure the earth must have tilted on its axis.

Yuki shrugged. "Call it the only thing we have in common." He then left Haru's room, opened the front door, and yelled, "You can come inside now!"

Kyou stormed inside. "What the hell did that creep do to Kisa and Hiro? They looked like they'd been hit by a truck!" He then saw Haru chained to the bed. "How did you restrain him all by yourself?"

"I'm just that good," Yuki answered.

"Yeah, you are that good," Haru smirked.

Yuki flushed slightly. "You want me to gag you?"

"It depends on what with," Haru replied.

Kyou felt extremely lost but had a feeling that he didn't want to know. "So why do I have to be here anyway? Can't you watch him on your own. It's not like he can go anywhere."

"Hey, this is mostly your fault," Yuki reminded him. "I don't trust Black Haru so I thought we should take turns watching him until tomorrow morning. Luckily his parents have been instructed to stay in the main house…"

"Not that those fuckers would care," Haru spat, "They never knew how to handle me either way. They were always so ashamed to be the parents of the gullible cow."

"Anyway." Yuki turned to Kyou. "I'm leaving for a bit. I'll be back soon."

Kyou grumbled angrily before taking a seat at Haru's desk chair and flipping on his computer.

"Looks like he's got you well trained," Haru taunted his cousin. "He's off running around, and you're stuck doing the dirty work."

Kyou didn't turn from the screen. "Not gonna work, stupid cow."

"He always gets what he wants, doesn't he?" Haru continued, "He beats you at every fight; he has me eating out of his hand; and he's faster, stronger, and better looking than the two of us put together."

"He just thinks he is." Kyou spun in the chair angrily. "He's not really."

"Just keep lying to yourself, Dick Wad. He even has Tohru doing his bidding."

"Tohru's just like that. She's nice to everyone," Kyou explained.

"But she only drops her pretty little panties for Yuki. He told me she gives some killer head. That girl is such a little whore."

Kyou snarled before pouncing on Haru and shaking his shoulders. "The only one who gives Yuki head is you!" Kyou screeched before punching him in the stomach. Haru spread his legs and wrapped them around his cousin.

"Don't I wish," he said as he squeezed Kyou against his arousal. "Keep hurting me, baby, can't you tell I like it?"

Kyou yelped and tried to get away. After struggling for a while, he gave up and put his full weight on Haru. Haru chuckled before kissing Kyou's hair. Kyou elbowed him in the ribs.

"You are truly pathetic," Yuki informed Kyou from the doorway ten minutes later. "Taking advantage of his lecherous state."

Kyou opened his mouth to yell but stopped when he realized his cousin wasn't being serious. "Just make him let me go," Kyou demanded with a flush.

"You have to kiss me first, bastard," Haru informed the captive.

"Yuck!" Kyou exclaimed.

"Hey, just be glad I'm not making you screw me."

"I'm so lucky," Kyou hissed. "Yuki!"

"I'm just going to put these noodles on some plates." Yuki smirked and then went to serve the food.

"He already kissed me," Haru told the cat.

"Shut up, Haru," Yuki yelled from the other room.

Kyou punched Haru hard in the thigh causing the younger boy to release him. "Thanks for nothing!" He told Yuki as he entered the kitchen.

The rest of the night was fairly uneventful. Yuki fed him his noodles which was disappointing as Haru really wanted to spit in Kyou's eye. Finally the cow was able to fall asleep.

When Haru awoke, his wrists hurt from the handcuffs and he was feeling particularly pissy. Kyou was playing solitaire on the computer. Haru smirked. "I'm surprised you're not looking at porn with Yuki."

Kyou turned and stared at him in the semi-darkness. "He told you?" Kyou shook his head. "Damn rat." He then returned to his game.

"So do you whip each others' noodles while you watch?"

Kyou turned back eyebrows raised. "Do we what? Where do you come up with this crap?"

Haru shrugged. "Well, do you?"

"No!" Kyou sounded disgusted.

"Do you jack off in front of each other?"

"No!" Kyou answered again.

Black Haru was confused. "So _what_ do you _do_ when you watch it?"

Kyou let out an exasperated sigh.

"We sit a safe distance apart and laugh self-consciously at the sexy parts, just like any normal teenage boys," Yuki answered from the doorway. "Good morning, Haru."

"You never watch porn with me." Haru felt a pang of jealousy.

"That's because he knows you couldn't keep your hands to yourself."

Yuki shot across the room and flung Kyou to the ground. "Shut up, you stupid cat!"

"You know it's true." Kyou kicked at him from the ground. "You saw that rat on his hip."

Kyou and Yuki were rolling on the floor. Haru loved watching them fight because it was strangely erotic.

"Knock it off," he finally yelled. "I gotta piss!"

The cat and rat stopped in mid-fight which left Yuki straddling Kyou. They looked at each other in horror. "I promised Hatori I'd keep him cuffed until he showed up," Yuki said quietly.

"Don't look at me, you damn rat, you take care of it." Kyou struggled beneath him.

"Would you stop grinding each other and help me out? I'm gonna piss my pants." Haru couldn't wait to see where this would lead. He loved seeing his captors uncomfortable. The two left the bedroom talking quietly. Haru heard the refrigerator door and then liquid going down the sink.

They came back in the room and Yuki was holding an empty coke bottle. Haru laughed delightedly. "How am I supposed to pee in that?"

"I'll hold the bottle," Yuki explained, "and Kyou will hold your…"

"Hell no!" Kyou practically screamed. "I never agreed to that. Let him go all over for all I care!"

Yuki glared at Kyou. "You hold your own all the time."

"So do you, or does Princess Yuki always sit down when she pees," Kyou yelled causing Haru to smile.

"I'll fight you for it." Yuki cracked his knuckles.

Kyou suddenly smiled. "Why don't we let Haru decide?"

* * *

Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori were walking up to Haru's house. Ayame was excitedly telling them about the dirty phone call he had received and Hatori and Shigure were exchanging annoyed glances. It was the tenth time they had heard the story. 

"Shh…" Shigure said as they reached the door. "Not in front of the children. So, Haa-san, you think Haru might be black for good?"

Hatori shrugged. "I hope not, or he'll be expelled for sure. I just don't know what we'd do with him."

Shigure thought back to his short conversation with Haru the day before. He hated rudeness. "Kyou's cage is currently vacant."

"Gure," Hatori snapped at him.

"I was just thinking aloud," Shigure mumbled as Hatori opened the door with Haru's parent's key, and they entered. They were greeted by yelling from the back bedroom.

"Stop it you damn rat! You're missing on purpose. Gross!" Kyou's voice rang out.

"Oh, Yuki, just like that!" Haru called.

"Shut up. Both of you!" Yuki yelled.

What they saw on the bed left the three older men dumbstruck.

Kyou's and Yuki's faces turned beet red, and Haru merely chuckled wickedly.

"Someone call for a sperm donor?" Ayame said trying to lighten the mood.

Kyou jumped up and took the yellow liquid to the bathroom.

"Uh…" Yuki muttered. "Uh…hi…Haru had to go…"

"We see that," Shigure responded.

"We were afraid he would run away."

"I'm sure when he's white again, Haru will appreciate the sacrifices you both made to help get him back." Hatori turned away from the scene embarrassed.

"Um…Yuki-kun," Shigure whispered uncomfortably. "You can let go now."

Yuki turned an even deeper shade of red as he snapped his hand away as if he'd been scorched.

"Don't stop, Baby, I was just getting excited." Haru licked his lips.

"That voice." Ayame walked over and zipped up his pants. "Did you by chance call me yesterday?"

"No," Haru answered too quickly. "Why would I call your sorry ass?"

Ayame shrugged.

TBC

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.**

**Warnings: Rated "M" mostly for foul language and sexual dialogue. Story does contain other non-graphic sexual content. Please do not read this if you are bothered by the idea of two men together.**

**A/N: Please forgive me. If you can't, I understand.**

**Sustained Black:**

**Group Therapy**

Haru was bored. He had been through several cat scans and blood tests, and now he was waiting for the doctor to come back with the results so that he could go home and have some fun.

"I'm thirsty," Ayame whined.

"I'm sure Haa-san would stop by some where on the way home," Shigure answered.

Hatori entered the room. As he went to stand in front of Shigure and Ayame he didn't notice a hand slip into his lab coat. Neither did the others two as they were too busy staring at Hatori's worried face.

"Well," Ayame asked impatiently.

"I need to talk to the two of you in the hallway." Hatori shot a nervous glance at Haru.

Haru shrugged. He hated this place. He hated the fact that Hatori wouldn't tell him what was going on and the fact that his parents were too busy to handle him. After his cousins had left the room, Haru picked up a jar of cotton swabs and threw it against the door. It made a very satisfying crash. Haru ripped the paper off the plastic bed before throwing it around the room. He threw everything in sight until Hatori opened the door and called, "What is going on?"

Haru knocked into him and ran through the hall pushing away nurses and doctors. His cousins were hot on his trail. At least Shigure and Hatori were as Ayame had dropped off in a waiting room chair.

Hatori and Shigure chased Haru out to the parking lot and watched in horror as he drove by in the family car. "See you later, cock suckers!" he called out the window as he drove away.

Shigure pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered it to Hatori before taking one himself and lighting it. "So there's no medical reason for this?"

Hatori shook his head. "The bump on the head may have started it all, but now it seems to be strictly psychological."

"What should we do?" Shigure took a drag.

"We should call all the members of the zodiac to meet at your place," Hatori answered before adding thoughtfully, "I don't think we should tell Akito."

"Good call," Shigure nodded, "Or Rin. She's already unstable. Who knows what he'd say to her."

"You should see the letter I got out of his mailbox," Hatori shook his head.

"What are we going to do at my place?" Shigure exhaled a puff of smoke.

"We're going to stage an intervention."

* * *

Haru was surprised by how easy it was to drive and harass pedestrians at the same time. "Hey, baldy!" he yelled at a man walking with his wife or girlfriend. "Better take that one back to the pound! Yip, yip!" 

The couple glared at him before walking hurriedly down a side street.

Haru smiled. He was getting bored of bothering strangers; it was time to visit the family flower.

* * *

Tohru hummed happily as she prepared rice balls. Hatori had called to tell her that they were having a gathering that evening so she had decided to prepare some yummy treats for everyone. She smiled to herself. It had been so long since everyone had been together. Yuki, Kyou, and Shigure were out looking for Haru. Tohru hoped that they found him before he hurt himself or someone else. She knew in her heart that the goodness which swelled inside Haru would overcome the bad. 

"What's cookin', good looking'?" Haru asked causing Tohru to let out a short scream.

"Hatsuharu, you scared me half to death!" Tohru gave him an uneasy smile. "Sit down, and I'll get you some tea if you want."

"What I want," Haru took a step forward, and Tohru backed up finding herself against the counter, "is you."

"Oh, hehe, really," Tohru said through clenched teeth. "But don't you think Sohma-san is so much cuter than me?" She hoped Yuki could forgive her.

"Yes, but you're sweeter." Haru bit his bottom lip like he wanted to taste her.

"Rin's sweet too!" Tohru responded.

"Rin is a bitch and a whore." Haru stood close to her, careful not to wrap his arms around her. "There are things I'm going to teach you little girly that you haven't even dreamed of."

"I'm all caught up in my lessons." Tohru's face flushed. "I even had high marks in math."

Haru chuckled before leaning in planning to lick her lips.

'Tohru!" A shrill voice rang out. "I know I'm early, but I'd hoped we could hang out, Yay! Is Hari here? I saw his car." Momiji stopped when he saw Haru and Tohru. Haru did not look happy.

Haru's life was a series of interruptions. He was finally black and had no conscience, but everyone insisted on ruining everything just when it was getting good. "Hey, Tohru, how would you like to cook up some rabbit stew?"

"Umm…sure," Tohru answered as Haru ran after a very frightened Momiji. "I mean, wait, No!"

Black Haru was unable to overtake the bunny although he had pummeled him with several rocks.

"Waaaa!" Momiji cried as a large rock hit him in the back. The bunny had doubled back without Haru really noticing and now he ran straight into Hatori. Shigure helped the doctor restrain him while Ayame reached into his pocket and retrieved the keys to the family car.

"I know it didn't take you that long to find them, queer."

Ayame smiled.

Hatori put a drug-laced cloth over his nose and mouth.

* * *

When Haru awoke, he was seated on a chair in Shigure's house. He looked around the room. Tohru was standing holding a tray of rice balls smiling fakely. Momiji and Kisa were seated at her feet, and Yuki and Kyou were leaning against the wall on either side of her glaring at him. Shigure and Ayame were on a love seat. Hiro was as far away from Haru as possible and looked ready to bolt. Beside Haru sat a man he didn't recognize and on the other side was Ritsu who was sitting up straight and wearing a very nice suit. "Who the hell are you?" Haru asked the man next to him. The man had short dark hair, wire rim glasses, and a clipboard. 

"Everyone here?" the man asked as Hatori entered the room.

"I guess Kagura and Kureno must not be coming. We'll start without them," Hatori answered.

"What the hell is going on?" Haru asked "And when did he get so manly?" He motioned to Ritsu.

Ritsu puffed out his chest with pride. "Six months of intensive therapy," he answered proudly, "with Dr. Lee."

Haru looked again to the man next to him who in turn smiled encouragingly.

"Haru," Doctor Lee started. "Everyone who is gathered today is here because they love you and care about you."

"Bullshit!" Haru ejaculated.

The doctor ignored him. "They also have some things they want to say to you. We'll start with," Dr. Lee looked around the room and pointed to Ayame. "You, go ahead."

Ayame looked up startled. "Well, if that was him on the phone yesterday, I'm afraid to say I kind of like the new Haru."

"Freaking pervert!" Haru muttered.

Everyone in the room looked uncomfortable, and Yuki put his head in his hands as if ashamed to have such a brother.

"You can have him then," Hiro snarled. "Just keep him the hell away from me and Kisa."

"Hiro-san, you don't mean that," Kisa pleaded. She then turned to Haru tentatively. "What Hiro means to say is that he misses the old Haru and that what you did yesterday really scared him. It scared me too."

"It only scared him because he liked it," Haru leered at Hiro, "Liked it and wished we hadn't been interrupted."

"Yeah, right," Hiro yelled. "I hate you. I hated you before, but now you really suck!"

"We didn't get to that part of the lesson."

"If I ever have the chance, I will kill you!" Hiro punched the wall.

"That's good, Hiro, get it all out," Dr. Lee told him encouragingly.

"I think I'm done." Hiro slid down the wall to a seated position.

"Do you need to say more, Kisa?" Dr. Lee turned to the small girl.

"Please come back, Haru," Kisa said softly in a voice so cute that Haru almost wanted to go white for her. He quickly perished the thought.

"I have something to say," Kyou announced. He turned to Yuki. "Why'd you have to go and get his piss all over my hand and why the hell did you tell him we watch porn?"

Yuki's face lost all color. "Why the hell did you have to be born such an imbecile?"

"That's why Ayame's collection was all out of order." Shigure mused before explaining, "I keep it alphabetical."

Tohru looked between them nervously. "It's so nice that the two of you found a hobby to share."

"That's not the only thing they have in common baby," Haru said with a chuckle. "They'd both love to fuck you."

Tohru's body went rigid.

"Shouldn't we be talking about Haru?" Dr. Lee reminded them calmly.

"We would if that damn rat didn't have to go around pissing me off," Kyou yelled.

"Shut up, you stupid, stupid cat! So that was Ayame's collection." Yuki looked as if a light bulb had come on. "That makes a lot more sense."

Ayame nodded. "I don't have enough shelf space for them all so I keep _A-L _over here and then every six months I flip them."

"My tastes run slightly different," Shigure explained.

"You never told me you watched fag porn!" Haru laughed evilly. "Man, that's twisted."

"We didn't know…" Kyou started.

"…the first time," Yuki finished earning a glare from Kyou.

"Did you enjoy _Prison Bitch_?" Ayame asked politely. "That was Tori's favorite." Shigure laughed and Hatori looked like he wanted to puke.

"I'm tired of Haru being so mean to me," Momiji interrupted quickly much to everyone's relief.

"If you weren't such an annoying little prick, I wouldn't want to cause you pain," Haru responded.

Momiji burst into tears. "Remember, it's not the Haru we love." Kisa patted his back.

Ritsu stood and in his voice there was no stutter or hesitation. "I didn't think that I could change either, but Dr. Lee really helped me, as I'm sure I can help you. I now love who I am and know that my life has purpose. I'll never apologize for being me again. I'm proud to wear these clothes. Give him a chance, and he can save you too." Ritsu sat down and held eye contact with Haru.

Everyone else in the room besides Kyou and Hiro nodded at him encouragingly. Haru leaned back and sighed. "If you think I'll take any advice from that overgrown fruit, you're wrong. Whatever that fraud told you, Ritsu, it's a lie." Haru suddenly began speaking fast. "He only told you that you were worthy because someone was paying him. Truth is, you're a worthless bag of shit and should just die so that you can stop wasting our precious natural resources. The only reason someone was paying him was because they're sick and tired of you being such a freak! Dressing like a girl, going all suicidal. Too bad you're too much of a coward to do everyone the favor!"

"Haru," Hatori shouted as the rest of the family stared in shock.

"It's okay, Ritsu," Dr. Lee said with concern. "Remember, deep breaths."

Ritsu was breathing deeply. He wrapped his arms around his chest and fought back tears before yelling, "I'm…I'm….I'm sorry! He's right. "I'm sorry. Forgive me!"

Tohru set down her rice balls and ran to him and gave him a hug. He turned into a monkey and ran quickly away. Dr. Lee followed.

"He probably went to kill himself, you stupid bimbo." Haru was enjoying the emotional havoc. Interventions were so much fun.

Yuki and Kyou lunged at Haru for calling their friend a bimbo.

"Wait!" Tohru yelled, tears filling her eyes. "My Mom always said that if someone is mean to others and puts them down, it is only because inside they're really hurting. And if someone is really hurting, what they need most is a friend that they can lean on. I'm sorry you're sad, Haru, but you can lean on me." Tohru threw her arms around his neck turning him into cow. Haru closed his eyes and relished the feel of her cheek against his. "I'll be here to hold you anytime," Tohru whispered.

Everyone stared in shock wondering why they hadn't asked Tohru to talk him down earlier. Hadn't she been the savior of so many of them in this room?

Tohru released the cow, but stayed close. His eyes were still closed, and everyone stayed completely quiet.

_Poof _naked Haru stood before her. He opened his eyes. "What I need most is to put my hand on your kitty." He wiggled his fingers in a vulgar manner.

Tohru shrieked and jumped out of the way leaving Kyou in his path. Haru landed on top of the startled cat.

"I guess _this _kitty will have to do." Haru leaned down and kissed the struggling Kyou on the mouth. At the sight Hiro went into the fetal position and began shaking.

"What do you think you're doing to my darling Kyou!" A voice squealed behind them. Kagura lifted the chair Dr. Lee had occupied and cracked over the back of Haru's head.

* * *

"I think he's waking up," Shigure announced. 

"He's so sexy, all tied up like that," Ayame tittered.

"Ritsu, are you alright?" Kisa asked.

"So…sorry."

"What are we going to do with him?" Yuki asked.

"Kill him," Kyou and Hiro snapped.

"In this case Mom might agree." Tohru's voice was strained.

Haru slowly opened his eyes. "Uh…hi," he said softly. He looked around at the glaring faces. Ritsu was hugging himself wearing one of Tohru's school girl uniforms which was much too small. Kagura was attached to Kyou like a barnacle to a dock and the cat didn't seem to mind for once. "Why am I tied up?"

Then everything hit him. He hated the fact that he could always remember what happened when he turned black and this had been his blackest black yet. His face turned a deep shade of red. "I'm so sorry," he choked.

"No, I'm sorry," Ritsu cried. "I am a worthless individual."

"Six month's therapy down the drain," Shigure sighed.

"Guess he's white again." Hatori seemed relieved but exhausted. "Come on I'll start taking you all home."

Everyone seemed so drained that they said very little before exiting the room. Kisa gave him a shy smile before taking Hiro's hand. Hiro looked like he still wanted to kill him. Tohru glanced at him nervously before leaving to start the dishes. Soon everyone had cleared out leaving Haru completely alone. He fought back hot tears which threatened to spill out. Everyone hated him now. He didn't blame them; he hated himself.

Yuki returned a few moments later. "I asked Hatori to let you stay here tonight," he told him softly as he began untying the ropes and messaging his wrists. The family had not been kind and had tied the ropes extra tight. "I think now everyone has a new appreciation for the strength of Kagura's love for Kyou. If I saw it right, he even kissed her cheek before she smashed him against a tree in happiness."

Haru didn't even smile. He was too depressed. He allowed Yuki to lead him to the bedroom.

"You can't help it when you get like that," Yuki comforted softly. "It's part of who you are."

"I am not that thing. I've never been so awful before." Haru looked away. He knew that Black Haru was all the worst things about him.

"They'll forgive you. We always do." Yuki smiled at him before removing some extra pajamas from his drawer and handing them to Haru. Haru began undressing, his mind on the thousand apologies he would have to make. He hoped Rin hadn't got that letter or heard about his latest escapades. She had enough going on without that. Haru sighed as he slowly slipped off his shirt and then his pants.

"I never got to tell you." Yuki moved so that he was in front of his younger cousin.

"What?" Haru asked him miserably.

"I think it's really sweet." Yuki's fingers softly brushing over the small rat tattoo was paired with a feathery kiss.

Complete

I hated to see it end so soon, but that's where it felt right for me. Thank you so much for reading and please review and tell me what you think of this story.


End file.
